In a conventional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a backlight generates a light output that is used to illuminate an LCD panel. An air gap is included between the backlight and any optical films that are between the backlight and the LCD panel in order for the desired degree of total internal reflection to occur at the output face of the backlight. A thick glass layer is typically included in the display in order to provide a needed degree of rigidity. This thick glass layer adds thickness and weight to the display. In many applications, a thinner and lighter display that does not sacrifice rigidity is desired.